


Vid: Arrow

by shirasade



Category: Lilies (1996)
Genre: Angst, Boys In Love, Canonical Character Death, Fanvids, First Love, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 12:54:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7509028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirasade/pseuds/shirasade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>When you made a pact with him</em><br/><em>A secret that you'd keep</em><br/><em>That you'd forget that sin</em><br/><em>Could be so warm, so free!</em><br/>- Arrow, by The Irrepressibles</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vid: Arrow

**Author's Note:**

> I hadn't planned on vidding this Franco-Canadian movie, but then I heard the song and simply couldn't help myself. Usually I prefer happy endings (especially in LGBT-themed material, because "punish the queers" is such a tired staple in pop culture depictions), but this little gem is just so touching and beautiful in its weirdness.

**Music** : Arrow, by The Irrepressibles (full length [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=46yRzlRxzF0))

**Download** : [214mb (.mp4 in .zip)](http://fandomish.net/vids/lilies_arrow.zip)

**Author's Note:**

> Btw, I found the song via this breathtaking piece of art: https://youtu.be/YtnJUS30olE


End file.
